Power Rangers: Fallen Dreams
by Mr. Kage
Summary: This is an Entry for the RangerVision TPIY Contest Season 1
1. Summary

**Summary**

"Two years ago a comet fell from outer space, it wasn't a very big one, so what s the big deal right? I'll tell you what the big deal is, that comet brought something down with it, a parasite is what we ended up calling it, we got lucky that time as it came here to help us, it helped us by making weapons for us to use, it turned us into Power Rangers! What I m about to tell may not be for the faint of heart as this is a story about many things, things like evil, power, life, lust, greed and it's the story about how I died It's not like the movies, I don't cheat death and there is no metaphorical death to rise up from. This is the tale of the Life Force Rangers!"


	2. This Night

"If you saw Atlas, the giant who holds the world on his shoulders, if you saw that he stood, blood running down his chest, his knees buckling, his arms trembling but still trying to hold the world aloft with the last of his strength, and the greater his effort the heavier the world bore down on his shoulders what would you tell him to do?"

" To Shrug."  
Atlas Shrugged Ayn Rand

**Authors Notes - Episode 1 - This Night**

First off the follow scene is recomended for a mature auidence as it contains, violence, offense language, (all to) brief nudity and sexual situations. With that being said the only thing I feel i need to add at this point is that every episode will have a theme song to it which if this was a tv show would be played in the last scene/moments.

Episode 1 Theme Song Is This Night By Ron Underwood

In the following months the characters will be greatly expanded and hopefully grow with the story, the plots will become more involved and action packed, i know that this episode is a little on the dull side action wise, but here it is the first episode of Power Rangers: Fallen Dreams!

**Power Rangers: Fallen Dreams**

_**Episode 1- This Night**_

"All I'm saying is that there is no way Superman can defeat Deadpool, it can't be done!"

"How on earth can a guy that unimaginatively only shoots people and blows shit up honestly defeat The Man Of Steel?"

"Kryptonite bullets!"

"I knew you were going to say that, and what happens when Kal-El dodges said kryptonite bullets?"

"Krypto..."

"And don't you dare say kryptonite katana! There is no way in hell Deadpool is fast enough to get Superman!"

Two guys stood behind a glass counter arguing over their favourite comic book characters, the first was wearing a simple black shirt which had the phrase Team Wade in huge red letters and simple blue jeans, he was the taller of the two and had slightly spikey short hair, his name was Donnie Dokken but most people just called him Dok, the other guy was abit shorter but about the same build and his name is Deacon Wells. He wasn't dressed quite as casually as Donnie was instead he opted for a dark blue button up shirt with some faded light black jeans. They had been friends for as long as they could remember and had both worked together in the same comic book store since they were 14 years old. Deacon was opening up some boxes organising the latest shipment of action figures while Donnie stood at a computer ordering next week s comics.

"Remind me why you like Superman again, he has Krypto need I go on?" Donnie resumed their previous conversation

"Your questioning me on my taste when your beloved Deadpool brings out this crap Deacon throws a comic book down on the counter next to Donnie Deadpool Corps? Really? If thats not a cop out I dont know what is!"

"What s not to like about another Deadpool series, they just keep getting better and more creative with each title."

"What the hell are you talking about, creative? More like bottom of the barrell man, look here, Lady Deadpool? Kidpool? Dogpool? But what it gets better, the one, the only Headpool!"

"I just can't speak to you when you're like this!"

A customer wearing a fast food work uniform walked up to the front counter and asked "I don't want to break up your lovefest or anything but I need to know if you have the next volume of the Twilight graphic novel?"

"Get out of my store!" Donnie got straight to the point

"What?" The customer asked puzzled

"I'm sorry was I speaking to fast for you? Get...Out...Of...My...Store...And...Get...Back... To...Your...Mcjob...Before...I...Jump...Over...Thi s...Counter...And...Shove...My...Foot...Up...Your ...Mcass! Kay precious."

A bell above the door chimed as the customer left the store, a couple of seconds passed before the bell chimed again,

"What did I just tell you..." Donnie began to say while looking, it was only then that he realized it was a completely different person, for starters he was taller, dressed entirely in white and was Asian. "I'm sorry I thought you were someone else, is there anything I can help you with today?"

The Asian gentleman ignored Donnie altogether and walked a lap around the comic book store in complete silence before walking straight back out the way he had come in.

"Dude do you know who that was?"

"Deac, at first I thought Satan, I mean the white suit and all but seeing that nerdfest sparkle in your eye I'm gonna have to say I have no idea who he was."

"Dude that was Hitori Kazama!"

"O-M-G you mean 'THE' Hitori Kazama!"

"You have no idea who he is do you?"

"No"

Deacon through another magazine down in front of Donnie that had a picture of the man that had just left on the front cover.

"Dude where do you keep getting all these from?"

"Hitori Kazama comes out of nowhere and develops cures for swine flu, bird flu, mad cow disease..."

"So he dislikes animal diseases what s the big deal?"

"The big deal Donnie is that no one had heard of him and he just pops up cures all these diseases, invents a seed that will yield crops in places like Africa and then to top it all off he goes and cures another disease."

"So what your saying is that he is an over achiever?"

"An over achiever? I envy how simple you are at times dude, I would love to spend to an hour in yours world man. I don't think I would get much done, but I have the feeling that I wouldn't really care"

* * *

Meanwhile at a clothing store just down the way from the comic book store two young females rummaged through racks of clothes discussing their plans for the night.

"So what do you think?" Eve said covering her self with a dress

"It's cute."

"Amz I know you, cute is never good. I don't want cute I want hot." Eve put the dress back on the rack

"So who are you getting all dressed up for anyway? I mean it's our normal party with all our normal friends...OH MY GOD! Who did you invite?"

"No one."

Come on Eve you can tell me

"Honestly I didn't invite anyone, but enough about worrying for me, shouldn't you be worrying about what you're going to wear?"

"Sweets I'm pretty sure Zakk doesn't care what I show up in anymore."

"Way to ruin my fun."

The two girls continued to rummage through the clothes until a guy wearing a white suit walked past them and bumped into Eve after which he carried on walking,

"Eve, let it go, it was probably an accident."

"Scuse me? Accident? Oh hell no! I may have let it go if he apologized, but he just kept walking." Eve began to walk after him.

Amie stood there as Eve walked off unsure of what to do, she was used to Eve's temper it wasn't that she was a moody person who was quick to anger, she just liked to be shown some respect, she would have been right at home burning bra's in the sixties. Eve had almost caught up with the guy who had bumped into her and Amie swallowed the lump in her throat before feebly saying Security .

Eve reached up and grabbed the guys shoulder and spun him around to face her, he had no expression on his face but she could tell that he was completely disinterested with her. She began poking him in the chest to get her point across as she spoke,

"Listen here Mister, if you're gonna just walk into people then walk off without even acknowledging.."

Eve didn't get to finish her thoughts as he turned around and walked off leaving Eve completely gobsmacked. Amie quietly walked up behind her and heard Eve mumbling to herself,

"He can't...while I'm...that s just..."

Amie put her hand on Eve's shoulder and said "Come on hun, I'll buy you an Iced Chocolate"

* * *

Back at the comic book store the bell above the door rang as Zakk walked casually in,

"Hey guy's what's up?" Zakk asked as he gave Deacon a fist bump

"Nuttin" Donnie barely replied

"Did you let him watch The Guild today? You know how distant he gets while fantasizing about Felicia Day!"

"Actually he has spent the last five minutes filling out some questionnaire thing for some dating site."

"Donnie...on a dating site. God help those poor woman."

"Tell me about it, you should read some of the answers to his questions, I mean check this out." Deacon nudged up to Donnie and began reading off his computer screen First question. "How do you relax? Donnies answer, I put Smarties tubes on cats legs and make them walk like a robot , but wait there s more, On the days I'm really stressed I make them walk down a set of stairs, it confuses them, have you ever seen a cat looking confused it's hilarious."

"Thats...different. Kinda funny though."

"Zakk please don't encourage him! After all you don t have to work with him for 5 days of the week. So anyway what brings you into our lovely store today?"

"This does" Zakk searched around his pockets and pulled out a small velvet box which he opened to present a small diamond ring

"Shiny!" Deacon said

Donnies attention had been caught by this time and agreed that the ring was shiny before fanning his face and building up a fake cry "I just don't know, this is so sudden I mean you haven't even met my parents."

Zakk and Deacon shared a laugh before Zakk closed the box and put it back in his pocket,

"It's for Amie, I figure tonight I fill a room with roses and candles, have a mix of love ballads playing in the background before I get down on one knee tell her how much I love her and then ask her to marry me."

"Holy shit dude I wanna marry you after hearing that!"

"Thanks Donnie but I'm way out of your league"

"Burn!" Deacon declared before giving Zakk another fist bump.

"Are you sure you wanna go ahead with this? You will never get the whole couch to yourself, you'll never be able to watch any channel you'd like without an argument and you will no longer be able to have a meal for two all to yourself."

"Thanks Donnie, all compelling reasons not to go through with it...I think. But I love her, I want to spend the rest of my life with her and I can't even think about going through life without her. I would love to stay and chat but I have to meet Amie, Eve and my Sis for coffee"

"Eve!" Deacon perked up upon saying that

"Easy tiger, I'm surprised you have an energy at all after holding that torch for so long."

"Take it easy on him Dok, some of us need more then a throw in the hay. Deac you should tell her how you feel, be her date to the party tonight."

"Nah, she's not into guys like me, I'm a geek, I dont ride a motorbike..."

"And you're not a complete douche!"

"Thanks Dok you always have the essential information."

"Right guys I'm out I'll be back later with the girl's."

* * *

A lone girl sat at a table outside typing on a laptop and sipping on a cup of coffee. Her hair on this day was blue, though the colour of it changed like the weather. She spotted her friends walking towards her and closed her laptop saving her work in the process then stood up and hugged her friends as they reached her.

"Hey hun" Amie said while hugging her

"Good to see you Rayne" Eve said as she took her turn hugging Rayne.

The two girls sat there cups down on the table and then sat down around it,

"So where is my baby brother?"

"He had to go help Donnie with something; he said he would met us here soon."

Amie grabbed her phone out of her bag and slid the phone up revealing a keypad and begun to send a text, her phone began to play a tune as she received a reply to the text she sent,

"He is on his way." Amie said with an innocent smile

"Ugh, your romance makes me sick."

"Awww poor Eve, don't worry someone will tolerate you enough to stick around one day." Rayne snarkily said

"Like I would want them to stick around, I prefer it when my toys are back in their own box the next morning. Eve said with a grin So you coming to the party tonight Rayne?"

"When am I not at that party? Any time I get the opportunity to mess up Donnie's place I'm going to take it."

Amie giggled and then asked "So what were you working on before we ever so rudely interrupted you?"

"Oh just some story about the owners of Frozen Cow Ice Cream Factory dumping god knows what in the local river."

"Here I'll help with your opening line, did you know!" Eve added

"Eve!" Amie said through her teeth while kicking Eve under the table.

"Amie, she's right unless I start sleeping with the editor like everybody else all my work will keep being edited down and thrown in the 'Did You Know' column. Did you see my story in today s paper?"

Zakk walks up behind Amie and kisses her on the cheek before sitting down at the ciricular table; he asked the girls if they needed another drink before getting back up and getting some more drinks and muffins for everyone. Upon reaching the table he gave everyone what they asked for, the group began to chatter amongst themselves talking about the party that would be happening that night and the week they had just lived. Away from the group sits Hitori Kazama, the man in white, he sits and watches them, as still as a lion before it pounces, motionless eyes fixed on the group. He eyes them all up one at a time, taking mental notes scanning them all, sensing what he can about them, it is only when they stand up and leave that he does the same. The group of Zakk, Amie, Eve and Rayne begin to head back to the comic book store while Hitori heads of in a completely different direction to them; Hitori went back to back to small abandoned house which he had boarded the windows up in. Entering the house Hitori took his shoes off, a feat he felt compelled to do whenever he entered a specific areas unsure of why, as he walked through the house he begun to unbutton his shirt, once unbuttoned he took it off and placed it on an old dusty couch.

Hitori then made his way to a smaller in which he sat on the ground with his legs crossed; next to him lay a small sharp knife which was covered in symbols familiar only to him. Hitori lifted his hand in front of his face and flexed his fingers cocking his head to the side as he studied them, he then placed his hand on the cold ground and picked up the knife which he lightly pressed against his thumb and muttered a few words before raising it several inches and pressing down hard on the thumb separating it from his hand. Hitori then proceeded to to the to do the same process cutting off each of his fingers from his hand, he raised what was left of his hand in front of his face as his fingers slowly began to grow back, once they were back to the way they once were he flexed them then focused his attention to the fingers he had just cut off. Hitori muttered a few more words undistinguishable to the average person and watched and the fingers began to turn into crystals each a different colour, the colours of the crystals became are Red, Blue, Green, Pink and Yellow. With the knife he had previously used to cut his fingers of Hitori cut along the palm of his hand causing blood to flow from the self-inflicted wound, Hitori held his bleeding hand above the crystals and let a few drops of blood land on each of them. The blood that Hitori dropped on the crystals gets absorbed by them which then causes them to vibrate, the crystals then begin to wriggle and turn into little slug like creatures,

"Go watch them and strike when the time is right."

Afterwards the slug like creatures disappeared in thin air and Hitori closed his eyes and entered a trance like state.

The bell to the comic book store chimed once again as the group entered, Zakk leading the way in,

"Hey Deac, as I promised three lovely ladies are here."

"Hey Amie, Rayne...Eve" Deacon bashfully said

"Donnie sleeping out back again?" Rayne cheekily asked

"One second, DONNIE, VISITORS!" Deacon yelled

As if waiting for a queue Donnie did a commando roll from a doorway which lead out back, he wasn't wearing his shirt anymore and had a red bandana tied around his head, forming a big X over his body were what appeared to be ammunition holders with little foam darts in them, in each of his hands was a Nerf hand gun which had a laser scope on them. Donnie pointed the guns and two little red dots formed on Rayne and he walked towards he shooting all darts the guns held, Rayne glared holes through him before saying,

"What the hell are supposed to be?"

"...In charge?"

"You're an idiot!"

"Aw I love you to Rayne." Donnie then leaned closer to Deacon and said "Don t look her in the eyes, that's when she steals your soul."

"God you are so..."

"Hey I know what I am! I am just a very thin layer of charming with some funny sprinkles wrapped around a huge creamy center of raging arrogant a-hole."

"Well you got the raging arrogant a-hole part right anyway."

"Hey Rayne how about you get down off your cross and then use that wood to build a bridge and get over it!"

"Agh, I'm going to wait outside before I kill him!" Rayne declared before marching off outside

"Hey Deac, does that coun.."

"No Dok, it doesn't count as taking out the trash."

"Anyway, what time would you like us to arrive tonight?"

"Zakk, when have we ever cared? I'll assume that everyone will be coming with you as normal?"

"You know it." Eve said with a wink

Zakk, Eve and Amie left the store while Rayne tagged along as they walked passed, leaving Deacon and Donnie to carry on their work. As it was a slow day Donnie left an hour early to make the house ready for the guests that would be attending the party that night, leaving Deacon to close the store by themselves. Zakk dropped Eve off at her place so she could get ready while Amie, Rayne and Zakk went back to their place so they could do the same. Deacon closed up the comic book store and caught a bus as far as he could before walking the last length back to his and Donnie s place, the walk itself isn't too bad and only takes him half an hour.

Eve began running the water in her shower and left while the water heated up, during that small amount of time she went off and grabbed a towel and her silk robe then went back into the bathroom to check the shower temperature. After fiddling with the cold nozzle she finally found the right temperature, Eve lifted her tank top off her and threw it on the ground next she fiddled with her belt and unzipped the fly in her jeans before she slid them down her legs and kicked them into a pile with her top. Eve stood in the steamy bathroom as she unclipped her bra and threw it down into the pile of clothes; Eve then slipped out of her last item of underwear adding it to the growing pile on the floor and hopped under the warm water of the shower.

Deacon walked through the front door of his shared house to find all the lights were off, he flicked them off as he walked through the house and was given shock as he turned the light to the living room on to find Donnie sitting in complete darkness,

"Dok, why the hell are you sitting in complete darkness?"

"I figure if I sit in complete darkness my other senses will become overly developed, I wish some would shut that baby up."

"Wait, you can actually hear the neighbours... I don t even care. Did you at least get everything ready, people will be here soon?"

"I did, food in bowls, cd's in player, fairy bread on dish..."

"What? Fairy bread?"

"Yeah, you butter a slice of bread but those lil candy things on it, breakfast of champions!"

"At least you have pants on, can't ask for much more than that"

Zakk lay on a bed shirtless with his hands behind his head looking up at the ceiling, Amie stood in front of him looking in a big mirror which was attached to a duchess while she fixed her hair up. Zakks mind was playing through the conversation he planned to have with Amie that night and how it would go, this was at least the hundredth time he had played it through each time visualising what he would say to her, if he should get down on his knee and the possible answers Amie could come up with. Eventually he sat up and got off the bed, he then went over and put his arms around Amie's waist and lightly kissed down her neck, Amie turned around and kissed Zakk on the lips and both could still feel the spark they carried for each other.

"Come on, put your shirt on we still have to pick up Eve remember."

"Yeah, I know."

Amie turned around and put her arms around Zakk's neck before kissing him again, Zakk's has slide from her waist and wrapped around as if he was giving her a hug, he then placed his chin on Amie's shoulder and asked,

"Tonight can I have one dance, slow if possible?"

"You can have as many as you want!"

Eve stood in her walk in wardrobe wearing her silk robe and a towel on her head which wrapped up her hair while she rifled through her clothes deciding on something to wear, most of her clothes fell into a group she liked to call Items people have already seen me in while the rest she decided weren't quite what she was after for the party, none of them screamed out sex appeal...or didn't scream it loud enough. Eve finally decided on a blue satin dress and some blue six inch heels which she threw on her bed, Eve then took the towel off her head and turned on a hair dryer which she put to good use. After her hair was dried she got dressed and did a once over in the mirror making sure she was as hot as she could possibly make herself, picking up her cell phone she flicked through she scrolled down to her first contact which was Amie and began to send a text which read,

"Hey Girlie, I am ready to get my freak on!"

Deacon and Donnie were now perfectly ready for the party, the music was pumping, people were turning up and the atmosphere was thriving. Among those attending the party were Travis Michael and Angelus Desero, together they owned a music store called Desero and Michael's Music Emporium which the group frequented. Travis and Angelus showed up in the town two years ago and quickly became good friends with the group attending most of their parties, Donnie seen them enter the room he was in and quickly greeted the duo,

"Travvy and Des! What comes before part b?"

Travis and Angelus shared a quick glance while trying to figure Donnie which they had almost given up on doing after two years,

"Part aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Donnie shouted at them thinking he was clever "What's up guys?"

"You know us Dok!"

"Yeah...so you guy's enjoy yourself and remember don t do anything I wouldn't do!"

Amie's phone began to go off as she received the text from Eve,

"That was Eve, she s ready and waiting for us to pick her up."

"Alright how about you go get Rayne and wait in the car I just I have to grab something that Dok wanted to borrow so I'll meet you two out there."

Amie nodded and she left the bedroom and went to collect Zakk's Sister Rayne, as soon as she was gone he pulled the box out of the jacket he was wearing that day and opened it up looking at the ring one more time. Zakk took a deep breath in and shut the box then he put it in his jean pocket, but this point of the night Zakk was already a bundle of nerves. While trying to snap out of his nervous daze he heard Donnie s voice in the back of his head,

"Come on man, do what Jesus would do and cowboy up!"

Zakk left out a slight laugh then made his way to the car to make his way to the party where he would ask Amie to marry him.

Eve sat on a couch in her lounge as she sipped from a beer she checked her cell phone and tapped her foot on the ground while waiting for her ride. Her phone began to vibrate and she flipped it open before it was given the chance to make any noise,

We just left see you in five. the text read

"Finally!" Eve whispered under her breathe.

Eve picked up her drink and took a sip as she stood up; she grabbed her keys of the table and walked out of the front door closing it behind her. Eve locked the door then threw her keys in her bag and walked out to the street to wait for her ride. Zakk pulled up in his car with Amie riding shotgun and Rayne in the back, Eve opened the back door and sat in the seat along from Rayne and she took another sip of beer.

"So how are my party people?"

"Not much has changed since I last saw you Eve." Rayne replied

"What about you Amz anything new?"

"You know you are the first person I tell if anything new does happen to me."

"Zakk?"

"Oh yeah, in the last couple of hours since I last saw you I reversed every street sign, turned all traffic lights green and stole everyone s left shoe."

* * *

Back at the party pretty much anyone who was anyone was there, it wasn't until Zakk, Amie, Rayne and Eve arrived that the party began to really get going. People were sharing stories, telling jokes, playing games and dancing. Deacon noticed Eve sitting by herself on a couch drinking so he decided that he was going to go and talk to her,

"So how come you aren't up there dancing and shaking your groove thing?"

"Because my hotness would cause everyone here to go blind!"

...

They both sat in an awkward silence before Deacon finally broke it,

"So...you...like...stuff?"

Eve laughed before saying I'm going to go see who else is here.

Deacon sunk back into his seat on the couch before slapping his forehead and mocking the sentence he had just said in a harsh and high pitch tone,

"So you like stuff?" Man I'm an idiot.

"Oh man I've been trying to tell you that for years!" Donnie said while sitting next to him and handing Deacon a beer.

"Thanks Dok, you're ever so supportive."

"It could be worse."

"How could this possibly be any worse?"

"I mean you could have made an idiot out of yourself and then Creed could have played."

"What is it with you and Creed?"

"They're like cats..."

"Always up to something?"

"No, jerks!"

* * *

Zakk stood outside with Amie slow dancing under the stars,

"Do you remember our first date?" Zakk asked

"Yeah you were ever so romantic; we went out into the woods and planted a tree." Amie replied sarcastically

"First of all that was years ago I was still a kid so sue me and secondly I was meaning the feeling we both had...well I had any way. I knew straight away that I loved you, I've never felt so strongly about anything in my life, I have never been as sure of anything as I am of you."

"Stop it." Amie blushed

"I'm being serious, I love you."

"Aww, I love you too."

"Amie McCauley would you..."

Zakk was interrupted by a large earthquake that shook the city, it caused alarms to go off, bookcases to full over, small cracks in the concrete and people to rush under tables and into doorways. Zakk and Amie rushed inside to find everyone else gathered around a T.V flicking between the news channels. Everyone seemed ok, though most seemed shook up over the earthquake.

"Have they said anything about it on T.V yet?" Zakk asked

"Just that it was a big earthquake but nothing that is actually helpful." Deacon informed

"I'm sure everything is fine, everyone should just calm down, get a drink and eat some fairy bread!" Donnie added "And on that note could somebody please crack open a window, the windows are getting all condensationy."

"Ah Dok, that s NOT condensation that's mist, on the other side of the window." Deacon informed him.

"So there is an earthquake and then all this fog pops up out of nowhere on a night as clear as this...that s just creepy."

"Actually Dok fog is more like a low cloud while mist is small droplets of water suspended in the air."

"Deacon, seriously, if I wasn't about to shit my pants fight now I would be fucking fascinated!"

Screams are heard off in the distance which are quickly silenced, the room full of people fall silent as more screams are heard. The screams are getting louder which they quickly assume means whatever is causing them is getting closer and closer towards them. A few people leave while others are frozen to their spot. Zakk gets up close to the main window in the lounge and squints as he tries to see through the thick mist, Zakk sees a figure of what he assumes is a large dog dart across the lawn of the house. A large snarl is heard from outside which causes a party goer to freak out,

"That's it; I'm going anyone who wants a ride can come with me."

"That's a bad idea, there's something out there."

Despite his Zakks objections a group of people left anyway only to become victims causing screams themselves. Zakk goes and begins to turn everything off that he can, a few others realize what he is doing and join in turning off anything that would draw attention. A window in a far off bedroom is heard is it is smashed, causing those who are left to hold their breath and wait, nothing comes out, Donnie slowly moves down the hall, nothing comes out, Donnie reaches the bed room and slowly pushes the door open while backing away, nothing comes out, the window Zakk has been looking out of is smashed open as he is pulled outside through it and two creatures jump into the room and begin attacking people. Two more come out of the bedroom Donnie previously opened the door to and begin to attack, the creatures are almost dog like but as large as a cow, they have no eyes and larges claws and teeth and possess a very bony structure with a long and very sharp tail. Eve and Deacon get cornered by two of the creatures, which slowly push them back into a corner in the kitchen, Amie is blocked in the lounge as there is a creature at every exit she can see and Donnie has been pushed it a room by one of the creatures, his shirt ripped by its claws blood dripping down his skin.

Zakk is pinned under the one the grabbed him through the window, sure that this was the end of it all. Out of the corner of his eye Zakk sees a slug slowly inching toward him, the slug begins to levitate over him and harden, he can see that the slag is red as it levitates over him, the dog like creature backs away the closer that the slug gets to him which makes the creature growl. Zakk begins to stand up when the slug completely hardens and shoots into his shoot where his heart is and Zakk begins to glow. Two slugs levitate over the creatures cornering Deacon and Eve, one blue the other yellow, they to shoot into the chests of Eve and Deacon giving them the same glow as Zakk only different colours. Amie as her back against a wall as a creature closes in on her, she presses her body flat against the wall as she prepares to be eaten, Amie feels something sliver along her hand and looks to see a slug slithering up her arm which she grabs and throws towards the creature. The slug hardens and stops in mid-air levitating before shooting back towards her and digging into her chest emanating her in a pink glow. Along the head board of the bed Donnie has been force on to the last green slug gently levitates towards him before flying into Donnie s back and digging his way to his heart...

* * *

**On the next episode of Power Rangers: Fallen Dreams**

What has the mysterious Hitori Kazama planned for young group?

What spread the mist throughout the city and just who is controlling the gruesome creatures?

Just how will life as we know it change?

Tune in next time for the first adventure of **_Power Rangers: LifeForce_**


	3. Prelude 12 21

The only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is for good men to do nothing.

- Edmund Burke

**Authors Notes - Episode 2 - Prelude 12/21**

This episode contains Adult Situations, Violence and Offensive Language and is recommended for a mature audience.

Again the violence is lacking because A. Ran out of time to really get into a huge fight (seriously i've written 10 pages in the last 4 hours) and B. the focus is still on the characters but that will slowly be shifting.

So enjoy!

**Last Time on Power Rangers: Fallen Dreams**

At a small comic book store a mysterious man dressed all in white entered and walked a lap around before leaving the store leaving the two guys working confused. Shortly after he entered a clothes store and walked into two girls checking out clothes before walking off even while he was being yelled at by one of the two. At a party that same night involving the 4 people who had a run in with the mysterious man there was an earthquake which then leads to the town being enveloped in a thick fog which harboured strange creatures. These creatures were dog like and began attack people of the city eventually winding up at the party attacking those who attended it. The group of 4 Deacon, Donnie, Eve and Amie plus there friend Zakk were about to be killed when all of a sudden strange slugs dived into their hearts cocooning them in a bright light.

* * *

**Power Rangers: Fallen Dreams Episode 2 Prelude 12/21**

Zakk screamed in agony as he felt a heat burn within him, in felt like his soul was burning, his whole world turn red, he was unable to see anything other the red, no shapes, no objects, just the colour red. In the blink of an eye the world snapped back to the way it was, he was standing in front of one of the creatures, though he could hear more screams of agony similar to his. Zakk noticed the creature slowly backing away though it was only when he caught his reflection in a piece of shattered glass that he understood why.

Zakk didn t recognise himself at first, he was wearing some kind of suit, the top half was entirely red only broken up by two black lines which formed a big y on his chest, the bottom half of the suit was almost all black the only colour being a gold belt which had a sword holstered in it and a couple of other bits and pieces which he didn t know what they were, and red boots. Zakk s head seemed to be covered with some kind of helmet which held an un familiar symbol on the front of it, Zakk then looked down at his hands, they were know wearing white clothes, Zakk then remembered about the creature and reached for the sword causing the dog creature to snarl loudly then make a sound which the closest way to describe it would be to say it howled and then ran off into the fog while the others in the immediate area followed him. Once the creatures were no longer visible Zakk ran up to the house and climbed in through the window which the creature had torn him out of.

"Guys, are you ok?"

Another person in a suit began walking towards Zakk, his suit looked exactly the same as his only this one was green and his helmet bore a different symbol and behind him stood one more who was all in pink.

"Dude, how bad ass is this? We have swords!"

"Dok? Is that you?"

"No, I m Batman!"

"What happened to us?"

A voice then came from behind Zakk "We were hoping you could tell us." The voice came from another person in a suit this time it was colored blued and walking in line was someone in a yellow suit. Donnie took out the sword which was holstered and begun to chop the air around him making noises which sounds as close to Jackie Chan as he could make them. Zakk figured out that his closest friends were now behind costumes as he was, though why and how bewildered him.

"Where s Rayne?" Zakk realized that his sister wasn t one of them

"Oh don t worry dude, she's in my room. We ran in there when those things broke in, she got hit in the head by something and knocked out, she's fine though."

"Thanks Donnie!"

"So can anyone tell me what exactly we are?" Eve asked

"My dear sweet Eve Donnie began to explain while walking over to Eve, It s very simple, fate has chosen us to become superheroes."

"Donnie you re..retarded, we can t be superheroes can we?"

"Superheroes, vigilantes, meta humans, mutants and the super powered are just archetypes of stories, myths and legends, you you are so much more." An unfamiliar voice began to speak while walking into the room where the group stood.

The unfamiliar voice came from an unfamiliar figure who stood all in white, he stood in the door completely still and as emotionless as ever.

"Hey you re the guy who bumped into me at Supre today!" Eve became defensive

"Hitori Hanzo?" Deacon questioned

"To some." He simply replied

"Do you all know each other?" Zakk asked

"Well Deacon knew about him somehow though I m not sure how, but he did come through the store today before walking out."

"And while Eve and I were in Supre he bumped into her and she began to yell at him but he just kinda left." Amie added

"You're behind this?" Zakk took a threatening stance while speaking

"It is a long story and I am unsure if I will have the time to tell it as you will have to hear it."

"The you better speak pretty damn quick!" Zakk declared while puffing himself up

"Very well, though you will have to believe everything I say and not interrupt me. I am not from this world, I come from a planet from far away, my world was in a war with those from another planet, a war we stood no chance of winning. Our enemy was a being called Kalma, he has the powers of death, most consider him a necromancer but this term is meaningless as he is much, much more. Kalma is draws his power from the very force of death and with the more death and destruction he causes the more powerful he becomes, through this I came to learn that he is the herald of Death. Before he managed to destroy my planet I was sent through a worm hole which was meant to lead me to a world of vibrant life, a place where I could draw on the very thing that maybe the key to defeating him, instead I ended up here"

"Hey, I like here!"

"Donnie, not now." Zakk suggested that Donnie held his tongue

"You re planet Earth is a curious one, I had to inhabit this shell in order to survive here, the balance that exists here is like no other in the universe that I know of. Life and death, good and evil, it all works in harmony, it has made my work difficult but I when combined with technology and rituals from my home world I managed to create our salvation. From the moment I arrived here I sense something, some beings who would be able to bond with Zydrate Crystolic Slugs, that would be where you five come into it, the Zydrate Crystolic Slugs were sent to find you and bond with you when the Shadoojin were sent to investigate Kalma s new territory."

"Wait, let s go back a bit, inhabit a shell?" Zakk queried

"Yes, My body was broken by the worm hole as I came here and I wouldn t have survived for very long if I had of stayed in it. So I escaped it and acquired a new shell, think of it like reincarnation."

"So your new shell is a human body?" Deacon concluded

"The human was in no longer need of it."

"You killed someone to use their body? You re a monster!" Amie added

"I assure you, he was already deceased when I came across the shell."

"So what's with these suits and why the hell do we have these freaky marks on our helmets?" Donnie asked

"The marks are Kanji, when I took this shell parts of its previous owner entered my own consciousness, in this case it was his language and beliefs, to him these symbols are what grants life. Zakk your symbol means fire, Amie yours belongs to heaven, Deacon's means water, Eves represents earth and Donnie has wood."

"Haha, Deacon, I got wood!" Donnie mused

"The suits, were programmed into the Zydrate Crystolic Slug, the slugs are were common practise back on my world. They reside in your heart and will make you strong and faster than any mere human. Back on my home world only a chosen few were given the slugs each year, they were presented to our best warriors who acted as a type of police force as you would call them, on the other hand we called them Power Rangers."

The group stood around in an awkward silence unsure what to make of their predicament; a loud roar is heard in the distance that sounded similar to the one made by the Shadaloo creature before though this one sounded a lot deep and more threatening. Everyone in the group snapped to attention including Hitori,

"More of those skidoos?" Donnie asked looking at Hitori.

"Shadaloo, and I m not sure, it sounds more like a Chirago Soldier."

"And they are?" Eve asked

"ig brutish warriors, their race thrives on bloodshed and violence, they are as strong as they are fast, and they are very primal and just as primitive. Their skin is a very thick and their bones incredibly hard, they have big fists and sharp teeth but they only have one eye."

"Cyclops cool" Donnie added

"It's not coming here isn't it?" Amie asked

"Yes, the Shadaloo s would have reported to the leader of Kalma s first wave, they slaughter a bunch of innocence in the thick mist on their arrival as sacrifices to Kalma then when the mist leaves he will make show up."

"How long does the mist last for?"

"As long as it s needed to create the sacrifices, though if the Chirago Soldier is on his way and you manage to defeat him then it should disappear shortly after that. You will need to be ready, it will be hard fight, the only advice I can offer is to trust your instincts, the Zydrate Crystolic Slug will do the rest for now."

"So you just expect us to lay our lives on the line and fight?"

"Zakk, if we don't who will?"

"Someone who is actually capable to fight and save the world, we aren t super heroes Donnie!" Zakk replied to Donnie

"I know I m not super by any stretch of the imagination, hell I m not even remotely athletic, but with great power comes great responsibility, someone has to fight for those who won t be able to. I know this is exactly our fight, but it came to us and I m not going to stand by and let anything bad happen to my family, friends or city. And besides they ruined my party!"

"Donnie s right." Deacon added "All Spider-Man references aside"

"You gotta fight for your right to party" Donnie finished off Deacons sentence in a way he saw fit.

"Um...guys, there's a seven foot Cyclops with a huge club standing outside looking at us." Amie announced

There was a short uncomfortable silence as everyone shifted their gaze towards the Chirago Soldier and took in his appearance, the Chrigao Soldier was standing outside the window Zakk had been previously dragged through and roared as is knocked out what was left of the wall. Hitori kick a small coffee table in their before jumping up and kicking it again sending it flying towards the Chirago Soldier awnd breaking apart as it hit the Chirago Soldier and sent him stumbling back.

"Go now!" Hitori yelled

Deacon ran out and kicked the Chriago Soldier a few times, next Donnie ran out aside and then up Deacons back before kicking the Chirago Soldier in the face. Amie and Eve then ran out followed closely by Zakk, The Chirago Soldier had Deacon with his club and sent him flying towards Amie, Eve and Zakk.

"Oh no you didn't!" Donnie said to the Chirago Soldier before getting hit by its club and sent flying back by Deacon Ok then, maybe you did. Donnie finished up.

The girls helped Deacon and Donnie to their feet while the Chirago Soldier seemed to laugh, Zakk stood in front of his friends with his katana blade drawn. The Chirago Soldiers eyes meet with Zakks and the challenge was accepted, the Chirago Soldiers charged towards Zakk as he took a couple of steps forward and then stood his ground and waited for the Chirago Soldier to come to him. The Chirago Soldier raised its club above its head and sent it crash down towards Zakk s head, Zakk pivioted his body avoiding the blow all the while bring his guitar blade up slicing off the Soldiers hand casing the club to roll along the ground and end up at the group s feet. Zakk then begun to spin in a 180 degree motion driving his sword into the centre of the Chirago Soldiers stomach while his back was facing the soldier. The Soldier fell to his knees then began to fall over onto the ground but before he reach it he began to dissipate and dissolve fading into nothingness, as the last of the Chirago Soldier dissolved the mist began to fade away. The group now stood outside, their suits disappeared, the sun coming up on the horizon,

"Oh yeah who is greater than evil baby!" Donnie triumphantly cheered

"What happened to our suits?" Deacon asked

"The suits are projected from the Slugs, when you concentrate they will come and go as you need them, same for your weapons and zords."

"Zords?" the group collectively asked

"You will see what I mean very shortly" Hiroti walked over to the gaping hole in the wall "As for now I have to go and consult with my allies, I suggest that you all go get some rest you will be needing it for the days ahead. I will call you when you are needed." Hitori then walked off

"You guy's wanna crash here?" Donnie asked "You could crash on the couch but I spilt milk on it, you could sleep on the floor next to the couch but there is a line of ants leading to where I split milk on the couch."

"That s fine Dok, since its morning I think I m going to take Amie out for breakfast, spend the day with her ya know." Zakk answered

"Actually if it s ok with you guy s I might crash here."

"Sure Eve, but you will have to share with Rayne."

"No offense Donnie but I d rather be covered in ham and feed to Piranhas then sleep in your bed." Deacon do you mind?

"Go ahead."

"Thanks." Eve said as she kissed him on the cheek then went into his room to get some sleep.

Zakk and Amie then left leaving Deacon and Donnie to their own devices, the two sat down on the couch ignoring the huge hole in the wall. Donnie group a couple of cans off the floor and threw one away when he found it was empty and opened the full and took a long drink.

"We need a team name, I vote for the Donnie Dokken Five. It has such a ring to it. And come to think of it we also need a catch phrase, some that is marketable and will catch on in the public s eye, something like Go, Go Power Rangers."

"Dude that is quite possibly the lamest thing I have ever heard you say, next you will want us to say It s Morphin Time every time those suits come on."

"Not every time, just around cameras and hot chicks."

Donnie finished off what was left in the can and then threw it on the ground,

"I'm gonna go take a shower, I somehow feel dirty."

Donnie then stood up and went into the bathroom and shut the door behind him, he turned on the hot water which began to flow out of the shower head and onto the ground forming a small pool along the base. Donnie unbuttoned his shirt and let it fall off his shoulders to the ground, next he unlooped his belt and slide off his pants as the condensation began to build up in the small bathroom. Donnie caught a reflection of himself in the corner of his eye and faced to turn it, he was standing in front of a mirror which he wiped with his hand to get a clearer view of himself and begun to flex his muscles.

"You are a sexy bitch." Donnie said pointing at his reflection

Donnie then pulled down his boxers and hoped into the shower.

* * *

"How are your eggs?" Zakk asked Amie as she sat there just playing with her food

I guess I m just not that hungry after a night that huge. Amie said putting her fork down

Zakk sighed as he got out his wallet and left a couple of bills on the table to pay for the meal, a sly grin gradually came across his face and he grabbed Amie s hand dragged her behind him. Zakk took her out to his car and opened the passenger side door for her and helped her in, he then slid across the hood of his car before hopping in and driving off. Zakk drove to a long boardwalk that reached out over the sea, along the board work was a mini amusement park that had a Ferris wheel, mini Roller Coaster and various games one could play and win prizes at. Zakk got out of the car and ran over to open up Amie s door and helped her out, he pushed a button on his key chain which made the key beep and lock itself, Zakk grabbed Amie by the hand and then lead her into the small amusement park.

While there they rode around on the Ferris wheel a couple of times and once on the Roller Coaster, Zakk won Amie a rather large stuffed Panda by throwing a baseball at some wooden bottles and they had a good time in each other s company. On the drive back home Zakk took a longer and more scenic route which went up and through some hills, once at the top Zakk build over and Amie and Zakk got out of the car. Zakk went and lightly leaned on the hood of his car while Amie leaned on him, her back into his chest, Zakk slowly slid his hands around Amie s hips and lightly kissed along her neck causing her to take long slow breathes.

"It's so beautiful up here isn't it?" she asked "I know this whole saving the world thing seems like a lot to bear, but isn t all this worth fighting for?"

"I could fight for all this, for the woods where we first met and I could even fight for the boardwalk but I m not. But I am going to and will always fight for you. Because I love you, always have, ever since our first date." Zakk laughed at himself while Amie turned around to face him, Zakk dug around in his pocket and pulled out a small battered envelope. "After our first date I went home and wrote this, I figured I would seal it up and give it to you on a day where Donnie talked me into something highly ridiculous that you would hate me for."

Zakk handed the letter over to Amie who tore open the top egger to read the words he had written, tears began to roll down her cheeks as she read it.

Well I love you in whispers, I love you in screams,  
I love you awake and I love you in dreams.  
I love you in turquoise, I love you in white,  
I love you in darkness, I love you in light.

I love you in torment, I love you in peace,  
I love you in passion with a prayer that don't cease.  
I love you in the desert, I love you in rain,  
I love you in pleasure, I love you in pain.

Seven times, around my soul.

I love you in visions, I love you in rhyme,  
I love you in space, I love you in time.  
I love you from the start and I love you to the end,  
I love you as a woman, love you as a friend.

Seven times, around my soul.  
Seven times, around my soul.

I love you in whole, I love you in part,  
I love you in spirit, I love you in heart.  
I love you in mind and body and form,  
I loved you before the day you were born.

Seven times, around my soul.  
Seven times, around my soul.

I love you in theory, I love you in fact,  
I love you in gold, I love you in black.  
I love you on earth, I love you up high,  
I love you beyond the ceiling of the sky.  
I love you with madness, I love you with glee,  
I love you imprisoned, I love you set free.  
I love you in stillness, I love you in speed,  
I love you with justice, I love you with greed.

Seven times, around my soul.

I love you tomorrow, I love you today,  
I love you beyond what mortal words can say.  
I love you in fury, I love you in control,  
I love you in circles, seven times around my soul.

Seven times, around my soul.  
Seven times, around my soul.

"What can I say other then I loved you from the moment I first saw you." Zakk bashfully added

Amie threw her arms around Zakks neck and passionately kissed him, Zakk lightly pushed her back as he sank on to one knee,

" know this may not be the most appropriate time but Amie McCauley I love you, when I'm near you I don t know what the time or day is, no matter what you're doing I can t keep my eyes off you, everything you do is beautiful, when I look into your eyes and I want to cry because you re so beautiful, every time you kiss me I feel so alive, when you touch me I feel on fire and just with one of your smiles I m wired and ready to die because I ve experienced the best thing in life. What I'm really trying to say is Amie, will you marry me? As Zakk said that he produced a small ring which had a small diamond on it and was made up out of seven circles."

"Oh my god, yes, yes ,yes, a million times yes!" Amie beamed as Zakk slid the ring onto her finger.

Zakk then got back to his feet were Amie forced herself as close to him as possible and kissed him, while kissing him she tugged his shirt off and began to kiss down his body

* * *

In a graveyard on the outskirts of town a dark figure moves for the gates, the grass he stands on goes brown, the flowers he passes by wither and die and the dead underneath him begin to stir. His eyes are as deep and dark as an abyss and his skin is black, dry and rotten and his teeth are yellow and grey. Next to him a hand begins to dig its way up and out of the ground, a couple of the bony dog Shadaloo creatures skulk behind him snapping at the dead digging their way up. He holds out his hand which causes the gates to the cemetery to vibrate before flying off away from him, he stands at the gates and doesn t look back at the trail of death he leaves in his wake, soon Earth will look like that everywhere, the bones of animals laid out where they died, mighty trees that once stood proud will now stand hollow and dark, and the human race will be a forgotten memory. He is Kalma, and he brings the end.

* * *

_Next time on Power Rangers Fallen Dreams_

The Rangers Find Out About The Zords Hitori Was Refering To!

The Rangers Meet The Dreaded Kalma.

The Rangers Gain Two New Allies.

Power Rangers: Fall Dreams Episode 3 When Worlds Collide

* * *

_*Post Credit Scene*_

Donnie stepped out of the bathroom wearing some jeans and a dark green singlet, the dark green singlet bore a new slogan which looked as though it was crudely written in crayon which read 'Me Evil' Deacon laughed as he seen Donnie walking towards him wearing that singlet.

"Dude, did you just make that?"

"I can t help that I m so bad ass evil fears me!"


End file.
